The curse of beauty
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: Loosely based on Sleeping beauty. Beautiful Alessandra is on a quest to save her family from evil Tamesis. R&R!


This is loosely based on the fairytale 'Sleeping Beauty' I know the basics of the tale, but not all the details so thats why this isnt completely like it. Its just loosely based, and you can kind of guess where its going and how it 'ends' but where you think it ends is only the beginning. Wait and see.. But yeah it also has a bit of snow white in here but not much. I hope you like it. Please reply!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Once upon a time..  
  
there was a beautiful girl named Alessandra. She had long straight hair, as fair as gold and breath-taking large eyes that were as blue as the sea. She had porcelin skin and eyelashes that seemed to go on for miles. Perfectly straight white teeth, as if they were a row of pearls, and ruby lips that needed no colouring. She was perfect. Alessandra lived in a wonderful ivory castle, with towers, tall and twisting, that seemed to reach among the clouds. Her chamber was in the tallest tower, and the window was facing a beautiful meadow, as far as you could see, filled with buttercups, roses, and marigolds. Far ahead, you could see a blue lining, just at the edge of the ever stretching fields, that was the sea. The water was calling to her, so Alessandra made a vow to herself to one day visit the sea, no matter what. Her window was facing the west, but to the east, on the other side of the palace was a forest dark and twisting. Alessandra was forbidden to go into the forest farther then where she could see the castle. That didn't matter to Alessandra. Although she was a curious girl, she had plently other matters to attend to and other things to keep her busy, so she paid no mind to the enchanted forest. She went along with her business, playing in the meadows with her dolls and running around playing tag with some of the village children. Her father was very protective over Alessandra. He hated the idea of strangers, and seemed to be constantly looking over his shoulder afraid of something. Alessandra always asked him what was it that he was afraid of, but he constantly replied that she shouldn't worry herself about his business. That she was too young to worry at only 8 years of age, and that she should continue about her own business.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The truth was that her father was afraid of a terrible curse that was laid upon the family ages ago. It was a joyful day at the kingdom. Servants were rushing around muttering about the Queen's complaints, but even with their irritated mumblings, they had bright smiles on their faces. It had turned out that this day was the day that Princess Alessandra was born. The king and Queen had wanted a daughter for many years, but the Queen kept finding herself unpregnant. Then finally in cold december, on Christ's birthday she announced that she was expecting. The day had finally came, and Alessandra was born, healthy and beautiful, her eyes shining and her hair, little golden tufts at the top of her head. The family was overjoyed and that very day had a special banquet for the little child. 11 fairies came, in assorted coloured garments wishing the little princess well. They wished her; good wealth, excellent health, true love, happiness, many children, family happiness, to be beautiful, to be kind and loving, to be blessed with grace, and a talent for music. They were overjoyed with the wishes, not knowing that a sweet little fairy was watching from a corner, thinking of the perfect wish to grant on someone so beautiful and sweet.  
  
Now more peasants, came wishing them good luck. One woman, though meaning no harm, said something completely awful.  
  
"Oh my goodness." the woman gasped seeing little Alessandra. "She is beautiful! Fairer then any fairy I have seen. More beautiful then even Tamesis."  
  
People all around them gasped.  
  
"Do not say that!" they whispered harshly. "She might hear you."  
  
"Well it's true." the woman announced boldly.  
  
Suddenly a chill filled the air, people everywhere trembled and several ladies fainted.  
  
There standing in the corner covered in darkness was a large shadow.  
  
A foot stepped out of the shadow into the light slowly. The shoe was deep purple and evil.  
  
Another step, and the woman was in the light. It was the queen of the fairies, Tamesis.  
  
She was wearing a deep purple gown to match her shoes. Black lace went up to her bodice, that stopped at her neck. She had black horrifying wings that were sparkling and frightful. Her face was pale and handsome. She had dark green eyes. Her eyes seemed to be lined with black and her nose was small and perfect. Her lips were like two red rose petals on her face. She had sparkles everywhere on her face and her long, odd looking ears. She had dark hair, as black as a raven, long and twisting down to her ankles.  
  
Tamesis looked angry and spiteful, yet beautiful and frightening, perfect and faultless in appearance. But not inside. Tamesis, was not always as evil and unkind as she is now. Once she was beautiful and kind, a wonderful fairies, and since she was so wonderful was made leader of them, by the other fairy who was retiring. Other fairies, and humans kept telling Tamesis how beautiful she was, and soon she came to believe them. She was so vain and conceited by now, if anyone suggested that some mortal was more beautiful then she, she would scoff and then come find the wretched creature, ready to put a stop to someone who was threatening her beauty. Tamesis would stand in her tall chamber, in her black evil palace in the clouds looking in her tall looking glass, a gift from the greedy dwarves and every day would say,  
  
'Mirror, Mirror, I command, who is the fairest in the land?', the mirror would always reply,  
  
'Oh Tamesis, none is as fair as you.' and she would be satisfied. The mirror also proved useful for spying on unsuspecting mortals, and she was watching through her looking glass the birth of the princess Alessandra. Only, when she heard with her own ears that someone claimed, that she was not the fairest that she came down to earth, ready to strike.  
  
Now she came, glaring at the humans. "Move aside woman." she said to the lady who claimed that Alessandra was more beautiful. As soon as she spoke the words, the woman was thrown to the wall, without Alessandra touching her. People all around shuttered. Her voice was deep and menacing.  
  
"Who here is claimed to be fairer then me?" she asked. No one needed to answer.  
  
"Hmm." she said looking at Alessandra. "A little child? Hah! She is not fairer then me. She may be when she blossoms into a young lady, but I shall not let that happen. You may keep your little princess for now, helpless mortal, but one day when this child is sixteen, she will see a spinning wheel and prick her finger on it. She will fall into a spell where she is fast asleep. In another day's time, all who lives in this castle now, and then will fall in the same spell and be fast asleep forever." She let out an evil laugh, pressed her wand against the little princess's head who was crying and vanished.  
  
"Oh no." her mother started sobbing. "M-my baby is cursed."  
  
"The baby?" the king bellowed. "All of us are cursed! Well do not worry, I will protect our Alessandra. All the spinning wheels in this kingdom will be destroyed!"  
  
"But that won't stop her!" the queen exclaimed. "She will stop at nothing! Can any of you fairies grant another wish?"  
  
"No, Im afraid not." one in blue shook her head. "One per child."  
  
The queen started sobbing again, holding her child in her arms.  
  
"I can help." they heard a little voice from a corner. A small but pretty little fairy skipped over. "My name is Jasmine..I'm a fairy. I haven't granted little Alessandra a wish yet. To tell you the truth, I have been thinking of a proper wish to grant, but I must say it was quite difficult. But now I am glad I saved mine. I wish that a prince will come along and break the spell by kissing Alessandra."  
  
"Good luck to you." the fairies called and then vanished.  
  
***********  
  
Perhaps if the king or Queen had told Alessandra not to touch any spinning wheels, instead of trying to 'protect her' from the truth, there would not be a problem.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Thats the end for now! Please please please reply. Thanks! Amanda 


End file.
